legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Raziel's Clan Territory
Locations article |image=SR1-Razielim City2.png |caption=Raziel's Clan Territory in Soul Reaver. |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) |appearances= Soul Reaver }} Raziel's Clan Territory was the home of Raziel and the Razielim in Kain's empire in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. Profile When Raziel returned from the Abyss after his execution, emerging in Kain's empire, his first thoughts were regarding the safety of his clan, thus he travelled west to his clan territory. He ultimately discovered the Stronghold empty and long abandoned, only scavenging Dumahim roaming around. Raziel took this as evidence of a genocide against his clan by Kain further motivating his hatred against his former master. With much of his stronghold collapsed and reduced to a ruin, Raziel traversed his former home in order to get to Melchiah. The Throne Room This larger outer area has several columns on each side and a staircase in the middle. The staircase leads to an altar with a bowl of fire in front of a Razielim symbol encircled on the wall. The door to the right leads to the Warp gate room, while the left door leads deeper into the territory. The Octagonal Courtyard This area houses a large drawbridge tower which gives Raziel access to three different drawbridges. These are manipulated by tower´s central constrictable object and pressing the switch on the wall. By default, the drawbridge leading to the Necropolis is down already, allowing Raziel to reach the Necropolis. Apocrypha Nosgoth suggested that Raziel had ordered his clan to abandon their original underground city and the Fane beneath the Erebus Mountains to move here in the early years of Kain's empire. After Raziel's execution and Kain's disappearance the other clans, believing they were doing Kain's will, had turned on the Razielim and invaded their territory - dividing the spoils of their conquest ultimately led to conflict and the beginning of the Vampire civil war. Some time later a group of fledgling Razielim led by Eskandor, who had been covertly stored in the abandoned Fane, returned to the Razielim territory to find it occupied by the Dumahim. Revealing the human victories at Coorhagen seen from the skies on his journey, Eskandor and his brood were spared and the clans called a truce to put down the human resistance and begin the War for Nosgoth. Notes Raziel's Clan Territory is never named in Soul Reaver and there are currently no clues as to its name. The Elder God refers to it as Raziel's former stronghold. The Razielim may have indeed been wiped out by Kain, but Raziel's Clan Territory provides little evidence of this. The only evidence are blood stained shields mounted on walls, but apart from this, it is totally empty and there are no signs of a struggle or bodies (unlike what is shown in Dumah's territory, The Ash Village ), though this may be because the genocide of Raziel's clan happened centuries before that of Dumah's clan. SR1-Razielim City1.PNG|Main entrance gateway to Raziel's Clan Territory SR1-Gameplay-RazielimTerritory.jpg|Raziel battles two Dumahim in the Razielim City SR1-Map-HubA1.jpg SR1-Map-HubA2.jpg SR1-Map-HubA4.jpg SR1-Map-HubA6.jpg SR1-Map-HubA7.jpg SR1-Map-HubA8.jpg SR1-Map-HubA3.jpg SR1-Map-HubA9.jpg SR1-Map-HubA19.jpg SR1-Map-HubA16.jpg SR1-Map-HubA10.jpg SR1-Map-HubA14.jpg SR1-Map-HubA5.jpg SR1-Map-HubA11.jpg SR1-Map-HubA18.jpg SR1-Map-HubA20.jpg SR1-Map-HubA13.jpg SR1-Map-HubA17.jpg SR1-Model-HubA4-Razielim-Arch.jpg SR1-Model-HubA6-Razielim-MainChamber.jpg SR1-Model-HubA10-Razielim-DrawbridgeTower.jpg See also * Map at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya, Guilherme Coelho and Andrew Fradley). References Browse Category:Browse Category:Locations Category:Locations/Dungeons Category:Locations/Soul Reaver dungeons Category:Locations/Soul Reaver major locations Category:Locations/Soul Reaver Category:Soul Reaver